


Hope's Peak After Dark

by ConceptOfVan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Characters and relationships added as they appear, Comedy, F/M, Idiots, Mystery, Obliviousness, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Spoilers, the worst mysteries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConceptOfVan/pseuds/ConceptOfVan
Summary: When the sun goes down, Makoto and Kyoko hit the town to solve mysteries and crack cases that are more-than-likely just their imaginations.Makoto does his best to help Kyoko solve mysteries while Kyoko does her best to make Makoto realize she has a crush on him. Neither really ever accomplish their goals.





	Hope's Peak After Dark

“Chihiro,” Makoto asked, “An exhibitionist?”

The ultimately average boy walked alongside his lavender-haired companion through the streets near Hope’s Peak Academy. The night had long since come, so it was more than unusual for a student to be wandering around off-campus. In fact, it was a penalty-worthy action. However, thanks to her status as headmaster’s daughter, Kyoko was able to get away with more than most students were able to. Especially if it was technically under the idea of her putting her Ultimate ability to work. This, however, did not explain why the campus security winked at the two and exaggeratedly agreed with them as they explained themselves.

“According to the Ultimate Princess, she overheard Chihiro thinking of places to hide things, specifically clothes, near the park.” Kyoko closed her eyes for a brief moment and sighed. “It’s not like I actually believe it myself, but I see no reason for her to lie.”

Makoto put a hand to his chin and shuffled closer to Kyoko as someone passed by. “So what you’re saying is we’re just checking out a rumor.” He scratched the back of his head. “Not to sound rude, but Sonia’s kinda got a dirty mind of her own. She probably just heard something out of context and her thoughts went to the races… so to speak.”

“Correct. I agree with your thoughts, but this is a matter we can risk avoiding.” Kyoko stopped and placed a hand on her partner’s shoulder,  forcing him to look at her while she gave him a firm stare. “If Chihiro really is doing an illicit activity like this, it goes completely against her nature. It’s entirely possibly a third party is forcing her to do this. If so, it’s our duty as her classmates to help her.”

“I see.” Makoto turned back around and, with a determined smile on his face, quickly faltered and turned back Kyoko. “So… Why am I here? If you need someone to fight some creeps, then it would have made more sense to get Sakura, or Hina, or Nekmaru, or--”

Kyoko closed her eyes and crossed her arms, walking past Makoto. “If they exist, the perpetrators will not be present.” She smirked and looked back at her companion. “Remember what Sonia said, that Chihiro was looking for somewhere to put the clothes. If the perpetrators were planning every aspect out, then Chihiro would already know where to leave the clothes.”

“So then, why am I here?”

The detective’s smirk faded as she looked away from the boy. “Even though we share the same class with them, you know our classmates better than I do. Chihiro might not be comfortable talking to someone as… cold… as I am. If she’s not willing to talk to me, she should open up to you.” She let loose a small smile. “If not for that, then for encouragement.”

“Wait, encouragement? What do you mean by--”

“We’re here.”

The two stopped as they reached the end of the sidewalk leading to the park. Kyoko slowly sunk to a crouch, waving her hand downward, instructing Makoto to do the same. The pair silently crossed the street, the late hour to thank for no cars to worry about, before sidling up to behind a bench. Kyoko peered over the bench and into the park proper as Makoto buried his eyes in his hands.

“What are you doing?” Kyoko looked down on the boy.

“I just realized how wrong it is if I saw a girl naked without her knowing. A-- And even then, one of my classmates and friends. And even then, Chihiro! It just feels so wrong.”

Kyoko suppressed a laugh with a sigh and motioned him upward, realized he still had his eyes covered, and then yanked him up with his hoodie. “Well you don’t have anything to worry about. The park’s clear.” Makoto took his hands away from his face and found that the park was almost entirely devoid of life. The only things moving were the leaves that danced with the wind and the squirrels racing to their own beds. “Sonia must have been imagining things after all.”

“I knew Chihiro wouldn’t do something like this. And even if she was forced into it, she probably would be too timid to go out and do it,” Makoto laughed. A gentle breeze washed up against his face, bringing the boy back to his sense. “I guess we should go back to the dorms then?”

Kyoko frowned, grabbed Makoto’s lower arm, and walked around the bench. “Are you so eager to go to sleep already? It’s such a lovely night.” She sat down and motioned for Makoto to follow her lead.

Makoto smiled. “I guess so.”

There was silence, for a moment. The two sat and looked at the stars, though most were snuffed out by the light of the city and the looming tower that was Hope’s Peak in the distance. Kyoko reached an arm over the bench, behind Makoto. Meanwhile, Makoto sat his hands in his lap and looked to the sky, oblivious. For a moment, all there was were them and the wind.

However, the silence was soon broken by soft footsteps and softer murmurings on the other side of the park. Makoto and Kyoko’s view was obstructed by a large tree that sat in the middle of the park, though they could make an educated guess as to who it was. Kyoko quickly dropped to the ground, pulling Makoto down with her as she slowly made her way to the tree.

As Makoto arrived behind her, Kyoko took a deep breath, closed her eyes for a moment, and finally peered behind the tree. The first thing she noticed was the person she was looking at was definitely Chihiro Fujisaki, evidenced by the unneeded amount of fidgeting she did as she walked. However, Chihiro was in neither the state of her usual dress or complete lack of dress, instead she simply wore a pair of jeans, a hoodie, and sneakers.

“Who’s there,” Makoto whispered.

“It’s Chihiro.” Makoto immediately covered his eyes. “She’s not naked, Makoto. She’s dressed differently, but she’s very much decent.”

It took a moment, but Makoto soon joined Kyoko in her peeping. The outfit, at least to him, looked oddly familiar. “Is she… cosplaying as me?”

While wearing a hoodie isn’t uncommon the exact brand wasn’t the most popular or easy to find. The fact that Chihiro wore it, trying to do so secretively, was enough to warrant it as odd, but then the actual temperature came into factor. It was the tail-end of Summer, but Summer nonetheless. Only a fool would be wearing a hoodie in the still relatively-high temperature, and Chihiro wasn’t as foolish as Makoto. She was up to something, at least that’s what Kyoko thought.

“I think it might be a little more devious than that,” Kyoko put a hand to her chin, “Though it’s strange to say this about a boy and a girl, especially if they are unrelated, you and Chihiro do have a similar appearance. If you were two dressed the same, it would be harder for a stranger to tell the difference between you.”

“So, what you’re saying is…?”

“She may be trying to frame you for a crime.”

Makoto pouted. “But this is Chihiro we’re talking about! There’s no way she’d do that! You can’t just go around accusing your friends like that.”

Kyoko frowned. “You say that, yet there she is, disguised as you.”

“I’m sure if we talked to her, she’d give us a completely reasonable explanation,” he stood up, “Come on.”

However, Kyoko yanked the hopeful boy down and stood up herself. “It’s best not to play your ace early. Stay here while I talk to her, seeing you might frighten her away.” With that, she simply walked away from the covering of the tree and approached Chihiro with a smile on her face. “Oh, Makoto, I didn’t expect to see you out so late.”

Chihiro’s eyes went wide as she nearly fell over herself, though she picked herself back up before Kyoko reached her and sat down beside her. Adding a bit of gruffness to her voice, Chihiro struggled through saying, “K-- Kyoko! I was just… getting a book and ended up a bit lost. I know how to get back to the dorms from here, but I wanted to sit down for a bit.”

“Ah, I was out for a walk and wanted to as well. What a coincidence.” She turned her gaze to Chihiro, slightly furrowing her brow. “So what book did you get?”

“Oh, uh,” Chihiro pulled a small book from the jacket pocket, “Just this.” With a quick glance, Kyoko was able to skim the book’s title of _The Programmer’s Guide to_ … something or other. The point was that it was something Makoto would never read. Kyoko raised a finger to question, but Chihiro quickly interrupted her. “Chihiro asked me to pick it up for hi-- her! I didn’t have any plans for today, so I decided to help.”

Kyoko frowned. “Really? Then what about our tea date this afternoon?”

Chihiro flinched and spurted out, “I-- I just forgot! That’s what must of happened.” Kyoko gave a small smile as Chihiro paused and let her curiosity get the better of her. “Umm.. By the way, what are we, exactly again?”

The detective closed her eyes and smirked. “I guess it’s up to you. Anyway, I’ve heard from Sonia that Chihiro may be doing something secretive around this time, something about the way she dresses. I wonder what it could be.” Chihiro tensed up and bit the inside of her lip as Kyoko turned to her. “What do you think she’s doing?”

“I-- Um-- Well--” Chihiro shook and darted her eyes around, trying to look anywhere but at Kyoko, “He-- She-- could be, um, uh...” Her breathing tensed and she began to grasp her shoulder. “Possibly they, um-- er-- uhh--”

“Kyoko, I think that’s enough.” Out of the darkness, Makoto slowly approached from behind the tree. “You’re scaring her. I think she’s having a panic attack.”

Chihiro closed her eyes and  brought her knees up to hide behind as Kyoko shook out of her smirk. It was rare for Makoto to frown or act serious, especially to her. “We were close to the truth, Makoto. If you waited for just half a minute more, she would have broken.”

“She looks broken enough as it is,” he sat down next to Chihiro and softened his voice, “Hey, it’s okay. We just heard you were up to something and were worried about you. You can talk to us if something is wrong.”

Chihiro sniffled as she slowly dropped out of her fetal stance, lowering her legs back to the ground. “Are-- Are you sur--” She flinched and suddenly clutched onto Makoto’s hoodie. “Wh-- Whatever I say, p-- please don’t tell anyone else at school! No one can find out!”

“So you really are hiding something,” Kyoko muttered, “What is it, then?”

Makoto put a soft hand on Chihiro’s shoulder. “It’s okay. You can tell us.”

“I-- I-- I--” Chihiro’s voice hushed to a whisper, “I’m a crossdresser. I just get back to being comfortable with looking like a boy in public.”

Kyoko nodded. “Well, that explains what Sonia meant by clothes at the very least. Though it doesn’t explain why you’re dressed like Makoto.”

The frail one closed her eyes and put her head down. “All I own at this point are dresses and skirts. I don’t have any shorts or jeans or shirts for boys, nothing that could even pass for androgynous. This was the cheapest outfit I could find at the thrift shop.”

“Well that explains that,” Makoto laughed, “Hope’s Peak must have eaten up all your opportunities for your activities. Don’t worry, we don’t care you like dressing as a boy sometimes.”

“No, wait, you misundersta--”

“You can borrow some of my clothes if you want. We’re probably around the same size anyway.”

“What I meant by being a crossdresser was--”

Makoto stood up and offered a hand to the two. “Come on, we better get back on campus before security changes their minds.”

Kyoko took his hand while Chihiro goraned, “Why do people only listen to half of what I say?” The crossdresser took Makoto’s hand as well. “By the way, what exactly are you two?”

“We’re best friends and investigation buddies,” Makoto exclaimed, “Right, Kyoko?”

“Indeed,” Kyoko sighed, “Nothing more, nothing less.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This chapter (and entire series from this chapter) sprung from an idea that didn't fit into my original weekly series Any Given Afternoon. If you enjoy this, please give that a look [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291026/chapters/43290641) since it has a very similar style to this, though more focused on pure comedy than comedy-mystery.
> 
> I probably won't be able to post weekly, since I want to dedicate more time to working on original stuff, but I'll post when I can / when inspiration strikes.
> 
> Cya next time!


End file.
